


Breath Gone

by masulevin



Series: Dragon Age NSFW Prompts [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Prompt: "LIBRARY ROTUNDA + BREATH PLAY + WHOEVER GETS YOU EXCITED = YESSSSSSSSSSS"





	

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ALL GET ME EXCITED.
> 
> Solavellan again. The breath play is mild because, well, I’m in charge and that’s what I want to write.
> 
> Originally posted [on my tumblr](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/post/153673772946/library-rotunda-breath-play-whoever-gets-you).

It’s late when she slips from her room and makes her way across Skyhold. Almost everyone is already in bed, but Solas hasn’t joined her. He’s still working on his most recent mural, the passing of time the least of his concerns, and he barely looks up when she enters his rotunda.

She sits on his desk and studies him. He’s standing on a ladder, his pallet of paints in one hand, a brush in the other. A second brush protrudes from his mouth, the handle gripped between his teeth. Paint splatters cover his hands and the front of his tunic, showing just how long he’s been working today.

“Vhenan,” she calls, voice low and sing-song. He arches one eyebrow but doesn’t turn to look at her. She frowns, bottom lip sticking out slightly at being ignored. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

He glances over his shoulder at that, eyeing her as she swings her legs back and forth. They don’t quite touch the floor and the sight makes him smile. He pulls the brush from between his teeth and carefully climbs down with his hands full.

He approaches her slowly, eyes locked on hers as he crosses this distance between them. Her breath catches in her throat as he closes in on her, his movements fluid as a predator.

He puts his supplies down on the desk, close enough for her to feel his presence, but not touching her, not yet. She freezes in place, waiting for him to let her know what to do.

Her heart is hammering in her chest as he moves to stand in front of her, settling between her legs like he belongs there.

His hands rest on either side of her hips on the desk, palms flat against the smooth wood, and he leans in like he’s going to kiss her.

When she tries to meet his lips with hers, he pulls away, sliding his teeth along the line of her jaw to her neck, nibbling at her skin. She inhales sharply, tilting her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. He follows the curve of her skin, hovering over her pulse to lave his tongue across the hammering vein.

As he works against the smooth skin of her neck and shoulder, one of his hands slips under her nightgown, smoothing the soft fabric away from her legs. His warm hands travel up her thigh, ghosting over her skin, and he smiles as she squirms under his touch.

His long fingers tuck into the waistband of her smalls and he tugs harshly. The thin fabric rips and he drops the shreds onto the floor. He returns his hand between her thighs immediately, not wanting to tease.

He wants to possess her, own her, make her his.

He plunges two fingers into her immediately, and she cries out. Her voice echoes around the rotunda, and far above the birds squawk indignantly in the rookery.

He works his fingers in and out of her, pumping her cunt as she squirms under him. She’s so wet, so ready, and he sucks a dark mark against her collarbone.

She spreads her legs farther apart, willing him to fill her more fully, and he slips a third finger inside of her. He twists his wrist, stretching until he can hit that spot inside of her, his thumb pressing against her clit. His mouth remains on her neck, biting and licking in turn, scattering marks across her skin.

“Oh–I’m–Solas!” his name bursts from her lips with a startled cry as she comes around his hand, inner walls tightening on his fingers. He smirks against her neck, waiting until she relaxes to pull his hand away.

He rests his damp fingers on her thigh, using his other hand to loosen his trouser ties. Sometimes he likes to worship her, to strip her naked and take his time showing her how he feels.

Sometimes he wants to take her hard and fast, ensure that no one else will ever dare lay a hand on her.

He wraps his hands around her knees and tugs her to the edge of the desk before slamming into her. She arches her back at the thrust, bending her knees more as she leans back against the desk.

She keens loudly–if anyone was nearby, they would hear her immediately–and he rests her legs on his shoulders as he continues fucking her. He moves quickly, sharp thrusts hitting her deep inside, and she calls out each time his hips hit against hers.

Her hands grasp at the edge of the desk, holding herself still, and he lets one of her legs drop to slide his hand up her stomach to her chest, over her nightgown, teasing at the nipples he can see through the thin fabric.

When she arches her back to press her breasts against his hand, her neck is exposed again, and he surges forward to wrap his fingers around her throat. He squeezes softly and her eyes pop open.

Their gazes meet as he continues slamming into her, his grip never leaving her throat. Her mouth opens in an aborted moan, and his fingers tighten reflexively.

She comes without warning, her head swimming from his grip, and he releases her throat to tighten his hold on her waist. He continues thrusting deeply, moving despite her grip on his cock, and his heart swells as he listens to her call for him.

His fingers dig into her flesh as he moves closer to his own end, chasing his pleasure fully now that she’s been satisfied. After a moment, he pulls away, thrusting into his own fist until he spills on her stomach.

Breath gone, he collapses on top of her, heedless of his spend or the paint still covering his clothing. She wraps her arms around him and kisses the top of his head, the only part of him she can reach.

“Ar lath ma,” she whispers.

He smiles against her. “Ar lath ma, vhenan,” he replies. She has no idea how much. 


End file.
